True love over love
by sammy1498
Summary: When you realise your true love what happens to the person you thought you loved. A little one shot of what i wish could happen when charlie returns.


He took her, just after I had professed my love he took her and kept her away from me. I knew that he was behind all this, I eventually figured it out, but why does she have to get hurt, I'd rather it be me then her.

"Daryl Daryl, what are you going to do now? You'd really think you would learn, I mean you lost your first love because of your own stupid self and now I guess that process is getting repeated."

"Where are you and where is Ricky?"

"You'll find Ricky soon but maybe you should find my surprise first?"

"What surprise?"

"Meet me at the construction sight on Main road. Go into the enclosed walkway and you'll see the surprise."

As I'm driving all I can think is what could this be? What could he possibly want to surprise me with? The realization he was alive is surprise enough. Maybe it's Ricky maybe he's going to just let this all go away. Am I stupid of course he's not.

I arrive at the construction sight and follow the orders from Adam. I can see the enclosure and can see a shadow. Maybe it is Ricky. Walking closer I see the brown hair. No this could be, I'm seeing things, she's gone she's not coming back I've been over this.

"Charlie"

She turns around and I take it in, here she is perfect as ever. Why did Adam have her, why was she here and not with me over the last 2 years.

"Brax"

We rush towards each other and find ourselves in the closest embrace we've experienced in the last 2 years. Of course it is, she was dead, well obviously not anymore.

"How are you here, we thought, I thought, I thought I lost you. Where have you been Charlie why didn't you come back?"

"Brax I swear I didn't know I woke up and everyone was gone. I was told to keep you safe I had to stay away. I met Adam and he looked after me. He told me about you guys and how he helped you back then and how he was still helping you. He said it was safe you didn't know and that you could move on. I heard about Ricky and honestly Brax I'm not mad I'm happy you finally found love, after all this was my fault, if only I had a say in any of this."

"Charlie oh god I just can't believe it. I've missed you so much Charlie. Why didn't he tell me? He taunted it in front of me and said the reason you were gone was because of me and now I realize it was him he was the one keeping you from me."

"Brax what about Ricky you have to find her he could hurt her."

"Your here. The best thing that ever happened to me is back. I'm not going to waste that."

"It's not wasting okay? Ill come with you and we can both find her okay?"

"Okay"

We looked around and saw a massive container. It reminded me of what happened with hammer all that time ago.

"Brax go over there. Come on!"

We walked closer and closer and heard muffled noises.

"You can't do this Adam! Why are you doing this!"

You could hear Ricky's pleas from inside the Shipping container.

"Because you compromised yourself. You're no better than Charlie. You fall for the loving Braxton's and all that happens is your the one that gets hurt, you should have listened to me Ricky. From the start." Replied Adam.

"Brax we have to go in there we have to save her. Who knows what he could do."

I bust open the door the shipping container and there it is Ricky tied to a chair with Adam standing around her.

Noticing us in the room Adam begins "oh Daryl I'm glad you found your surprise. I've been waiting to share it with you."

"You kept her from me you bastard! You knew how much I loved her, what I went through, everything that happened when she was taken from me and you kept it that way didn't you. You kept the love of my life away from me! I'll kill you!

Ricky just looks broken. Partly because she had been battered and bruised but the man she thought loved her to just profess his undying love for another woman. A woman she had never met.

"Brax stop! Come on. I'm okay, see he never hurt me your going to make this worse!" I could head Charlie's pleas but I just could stop, he took her and kept her away from me. He deserves to die.

After kicking and throwing as many punches as I could at Adam I saw the tattoo, the reason I had gotten this was to remind me. Be the man Charlie loved not the one you became after she left. Charlie didn't want me doing this I could hear her screams yet I just let them fall on deaf ears. What about Ricky? What would she be feeling. I truly did love her but not like I love Charlie. She was in her own league. I knew she would understand, I had told her about Charlie and how much I loved her. I just hoped it wouldn't be painful. I didn't need to make a choice. I made a choice to years ago when I told Sargent Charlie Buckton I loved her and it would stay that way. Forever.

I finally got off Adam and untied Ricky. It was awkward.

"Ricky, she's here. She's back. I never thought this would happen and I need you to understand that. Please understand that. I did love you. Truly I did, but I love Charlie and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I love your Ricky. But I can't be with you."

With that I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

I turned around to face Charlie on to see a test stained face. I grabbed her hand and left. We walked back through the construction sight and to my car.

"God I missed this car!" Exclaimed Charlie.

"Is that all you missed?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe?"

"I love you so much Brax!"

"I love you too and I promise. Never to let any harm of any sorts come to you okay?"

"Mm okay"

"Ready to go home?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!"

We drove back to summer bay holding hands. Just these little things reminded me that she was everything. She was everything anyone would ever wish for and she was mine. And I'd spend the rest of my life showing her just how much she meant to me.


End file.
